


Juke Box Hero

by Manga_Otaku121344



Series: BokuAka Works Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, if you really really really squint there is kuroo/tsuki, juke box hero, lovely owls, otp, song inspried work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standing in the rain, with his head hung low; couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream, he heard one guitar, just blew him away. He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store. Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure; that one guitar, felt good in his hands. Didn't take long, to understand. Just one guitar, slung way down low, was a one way ticket, only one way to go"</p><p>Bokuto lived in a small town and missed the chance to hear the only concert he would probably ever have the chance to hear. He became determined to play the guitar. Thankfully a certain bass player is there to help him learn.</p><p>Based off/inspired by Juke Box Hero by Foreigner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juke Box Hero

** Juke Box Hero **

 

Bokuto quickly ran up to the box office. He had run all the way from the factory where he worked, it wasn’t the most enjoyable job but it helped his parents pay the bills, on the other side of the town. He lived in a very small town, the kind where everyone knew each other, the kind where if you did something bad as a kid not three seconds later your mom heard about it because at least four neighbors called to let her know.

 

However, being in such a small town led to very little things to do. There was a small concert hall used for the schools or town meetings but tonight it was actually going to be used by a real band. For whatever reason a band finally decided to stop in their little forgotten town on one of their tours. It was a rock bad, something the more elderly residence of the town wasn’t too fond of but the younger generations did. Bokuto had heard them on the radio before and really enjoyed their music. Now he had a chance, probably his only chance, to see them.

 

“One ticket please,” he panted as he skidded to a stop in front of the box office.

 

“Sorry son,” the man said as he placed the ‘Sold Out’ sign on the glass. “I’m afraid you’re too late.”

 

Bokuto visibly deflated as he watched the man walk out of the ticket booth. He stood there staring at the sign like it was a bad dream where he had forgotten his pants or something. It wasn’t until the rain drops began assaulting his face that he came back to reality, that reality being that he wouldn’t get to see the concert he had saved up three months for. As the rain began coming down harder he began to move, slowly walking the direction of his house. As he passed the side of the concert hall he could hear the crowd cheering. He leaned against the wall and pressed his ear against the cold bricks. He closed his eyes and he strained to listen.

 

His eyes flew open as he heard it. The guitar, he could hear it like a distant scream. The sound coursed through his veins and stimulated all of his senses.

 

When the rain came down harder it drowned out the sound of the beautiful instrument. He pried himself away from the wall and began the trudge home.

 

Once he got home he headed up to his room ignoring the sounds of his mother’s worried screeching about him being soaking wet. He changed his clothes and flopped onto his bed. The little bit of the guitar he heard had embedded it’s self into his memory. He could still hear it so clearly.

 

“I wish I could do that” he said with a sigh and put an arm over his eyes to block out the lights. After a few moments of silence he quickly sat up. “I can do that!” he hurried over to his computer; his very old, very slow, computer; and began researching how to play the guitar. He was glad he didn’t have work the next day considering he didn’t sleep and just read about guitars, watched videos, and started teaching himself how to read the sheet music.

 

* * *

 

It was 9 AM when his alarm clock began to buzz. He reached over from the spot at his desk and turned it off with a little too much force. Despite his lack of sleep and the fact he worked twelve hours the day before Bokuto was bright eyed and bushy tailed. He grinned as quickly dressed and primped. He was out the door at 9:15 calling a quick goodbye to his mother and only hearing the begining of her ‘goodbye, be safe’ speech before the screen door clattered behind him.

 

He grabbed his bike and peddled his way to the part of the town where the shops were. He stopped in front of the only music shop. Mostly it was just used by students in the high school band or girls that were being forced into piano lessons but Bokuto knew they had a few guitars.

 

The small bell above the door tinkled as he entered. The shop was small and smelled of old paper. It was empty except for the shop owner behind the counter sitting in a chair with his feet propped up reading the newspaper and another male Bokuto didn’t recognize looking through one of the bins of sheet music, perhaps he was from a nearby town that had come for the concert last night.

 

“What can I do for you Bokuto?” the man behind the counter asked and returned his feet to the floor. He folded the newspaper and sat it on the counter before standing.

 

“Hello Takeyuki-san” Bokuto said and smiled at the elderly gentleman. “I wanted to look at the guitars.”

 

“Ah, well they’re right over there” he motioned to the direction of the guitars on the wall. “Let me know if you need any help.”

 

“Okay, thanks” Bokuto made his way over to the small selection, there were five in total.

 

Bokuto stared at the guitars with such awe and wonder he looked like a little kid that had been set free in a toy store. He actually didn’t notice anyone was standing next to him until they spoke.

 

“So, you play the guitar?” a soft, gentle voice with a very small hint of underlying roughness.

 

“Ah, not exactly” Bokuto said and turned to look at the stranger who smelled slightly of cigarette smoke. His eyes widened slightly as he really looked at him. He was beautiful, more beautiful than any person Bokuto had ever seen no matter if they were man or woman. His skin was pale and free of any sort of blemishes. His dark hair looked soft as it fell perfectly with a slight curl to it. “I…uh…I want to learn” Bokuto managed to get out. A small blush rested on his cheeks. “I was at the concert, well, it was actually sold out so I listened a while by leaning up against the side of the building until the rain was too loud to hear anymore but I heard the guitar and it was really, really awesome and super cool and I want to be able to do that too” his spoke quickly and began to ramble.

 

The stranger slightly raised an eyebrow before smiling. Oh God, his smile should be illegal. “It sounds like you already have a passion for it.”

 

Bokuto nodded and his mind was fogging up. “Guitar play you uh” he said completely scrambling up the sentence.

 

The smaller male chuckled softly. “Yes, I do play the guitar. I’ll help you pick one out for you if you’d like.” Bokuto nodded eagerly, not able to trust his voice anymore. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, by the way” he held out his hand to the other.

 

“Bokuto Koutarou” he managed to squeak out and shook hands.

 

Akaashi studied the guitars before carefully removing an electric one with a red body and white accent colors from the wall. “It’s a bit beat up” he said as he studied the body of it “It’s obviously had a previous owner but it’s in pretty good condition.” He then flipped it over and plucked the strings. He turned some of the knobs and plucked them again, he did this a few more times until he was satisfied. “It needs some new strings as well, these that are on here aren’t worth shit.”

 

Bokuto stared at him with stars in his eyes. He was so cool! He knew so much about guitars.

 

Akaashi played a few notes before looking up. “Alright, now you try.” He gently placed the guitar in other’s hands.

 

Bokuto’s large hands held the instrument against him and plucked the strings.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“It…it feels so awesome!” he said happily and bounced on the balls of his feet. Akaashi smiled ever so slightly but Bokuto was too busy marveling at the guitar to notice.

 

“Alright, it’s settled” he said and Bokuto finally pulled away his gaze from the guitar to see Akaashi walking over to the cashier. “He’s going to get that guitar. He also needs a case, an amp, a few picks, and a pack of strings, the best ones you have.” He pulled out his wallet and sat money on the counter. “That should be enough. Keep the extra, I have somewhere to be so I’ll be going now.”

 

“W-wait. Wait. What?” Bokuto tried to get out as he watched everything happening. “You don’t need to-”

 

“Well of course I don’t but I did anyway” he smirked softly. “Come to the bar on 3rd Street tonight around seven, I want to play together. Just tell them my name and they’ll tell you where you need to go.”

 

“But I don’t know how to play yet” he quickly responded as he tried to process what was happening.

 

“Then I’ll teach you. See you later, Bokuto-san” he then walked leaving the two other men still confused about what was happening. Although as Akaashi walked away Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn’t notice the tight jeans he was wearing accentuating ever curve of his legs and ass, oh God his _ass_ , and he definitely didn’t stare at it the whole way until Akaashi was out of the door.

 

Later that evening, precisely at seven, Bokuto arrived at the only bar in town. He walked in while holding his guitar tightly. He was rather nervous to meet him again, extremely excited but mostly nervous. He headed over to the bar and smiled at the bar tender.

 

“Hi, um, I’m supposed to meet Akaashi Keiji here. He said to tell you his name so…”

 

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, he said he would be expecting a guest. He’s in that room over there” he pointed to a door to his right. Bokuto nodded and thanked him before heading over. He didn’t realize his hands were trembling a bit as he gripped the door knob. He inhaled and inflated his courage levels as he opened the door.

 

“What took you so long? We were afraid you had gotten lost” someone spoke as he opened the door, the voice did most definitely not belong to the man he met in the music shop. There was two men sitting in the room. The room was small and the walls were painted red. Sound tiles lined the walls and there were two black leather couches and an arm chair with a small ottoman in the middle. Somehow a drum set was managed to be shoved into the corner as well. On one of the couches a tall, tan man with dark hair, which was styled totally awesome by the way, was lounging and in the arm chair another tall man was sitting more poised, however, he was paler and had short, slightly curly, blond hair and glasses.

 

“Ohohoho? You’re not Akaashi” he man on the couch spoke, he was apparently the one who spoke earlier.

 

Before Bokuto he replied he heard a quiet voice behind him. “Ah, hello Bokuto-san.” Bokuto quickly whirled around to see Akaashi. The smell of smoke was stronger now, he must have just gotten back from smoking. He grinned widely at the shorter male.

 

The man with black hair sat up and looked at Akaashi as he made his way around the owl-ish man blocking the door way. “I didn’t know you found a friend~”

 

“I told you thirty minutes ago” he said and sat on the opposite couch.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes Kuroo-san” the blond finally spoke and rolled his eyes along with it.

 

“Tsukiiiii” this ‘Kuroo’ whined. “I told you to call me Tetsurou.”

 

“And I told you not to call me that” he quickly retorted.

 

“Bokuto-san, please sit down” he said ignoring the other two’s banter. Bokuto moved to sit beside Akaashi.

 

Kuroo then turned his attention away from the grumpy blond and grinned at Bokuto. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this salt-stick over there is Tuskishima Kei.”

 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou” he said and grinned back. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Same” Kuroo responded, Tsukishima turned his face to stare at the wall. “So what brings you here tonight?”

 

“I wanted him to play with us” Akaashi said quietly and crossed his legs, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Bokuto.

 

“Except I don’t know how to play” Bokuto added. “So he said he would teach me.”

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Oh~? That was a nice offer” he teased and turned his attention to Akaashi who only looked away but had a slight pink rising to his cheeks earning a chuckle from Kuroo.

 

“So are you guys, like, in a band together?” Bokuto asked and tilted his head a bit.

 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and Tsukishima rolled his eyes a bit. “We’re the band that played last night.”

 

Bokuto adorned a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in half. “What?! No way! That’s so cool! I tried to come but by the time I got there it was sold out.”

 

“Oh, I see” Kuroo said and nodded. “Well, now you get to hear us first hand and for free. I play the guitar and do most of the vocals, there are some songs that Akaashi sings, he is our bass player, and finally Saltyshima is our drummer. All together we make up ‘The 3rd Gym Squad’.” By the time Kuroo was done talking Bokuto had stars in his eyes.

 

Kuroo stood and stretched a bit. “We’ll go get some drinks so you can begin your lesson,” he said to Akaashi as he went over and hoisted Tsukishima out of his of his chair and gaining many foul remarks in return.

 

After Kuroo dragged Tsukishima out of the room Akaashi turned to Bokuto. “Ready to start learning?”

 

Bokuto nodded and quickly and so fast Akaashi was afraid his head would pop off like a rouge bobble head.

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima returned two hours later. Mainly it was Kuroo dragging Tsukishima who was drunk off his ass. “Made any progress?” He asked as he dumped the tall blond on the couch.

 

Akaashi nodded. “He’s learning very quickly. I can tell he has natural talent. Would you like to try play a song with us?” he asked and turned his attention to his student.

 

“I probably couldn’t keep up” he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll go easy on you” Kuroo said and scooped up his guitar. “Let’s play…” he picked up a folder stuffed full of sheet music before pulling one of the paper clipped bundles out. “…this one” he sat it in front of Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi looked it over and nodded.

 

“You just need to worry about these notes right here, Bokuto-san” Akaashi said and pointed to the treble clef line. “Do the best you can, even if you stumble over the notes.”

 

Bokuto nodded and studied the music as Akaashi grabbed his guitar that was propped up against the wall.

 

Bokuto had a hard time following the song and stumbled over the notes. When the song was over Bokuto leaned back and sighed.

 

“You did well Bokuto-san” Akaashi said and smiled softly.

 

“Ah, I don’t know…”

 

“No, he’s right. Considering you’ve never played a guitar until today it was pretty impressive” Kuroo said and leaned back in the arm chair, he did prefer the couch but Tsukishima was currently sprawled across it and sleeping.

 

“I think that should be enough for tonight. I don’t want to overwhelm you” Akaashi said and sat down his guitar again. “We’ll be in town for two more days and I can teach you again for those two days…if you want to, that is.”

 

Bokuto nodded quickly. “I would love to!” He carefully packed up his guitar into its case before standing.

 

“Come back here tomorrow. You can come earlier since we aren’t doing anything” Kuroo said and waved a bit as Bokuto nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Those two days were the best days of Bokuto’s life, it even beat the time where he ate a whole bag of gummy bears at once.

 

It was early in the morning, just past 2AM, when Bokuto began to go into dejection mode. They had been in the same room in the bar, playing and goofing around. Unsurprisingly, due to his natural ability to make friends, the four of them, maybe not Tuskishima, were very close. But now it was 2AM and their tour bus would leave at noon, he would lose his friends.

 

“I just want you guys to know you are super awesome” Bokuto spoke quietly and stared at the ground, he let out a soft sniffle. He was on one of the couches and Kuroo was beside him. Akaashi lounged on the couch across from them and Tuskishima had taken up the arm chair.

 

“You’re super awesome too, bro” Kuroo replied and patted his back.

 

“Bro” Bokuto whispered quietly while Tuskishima rolled his eyes.

 

Kuroo looked up at Akaashi who nodded, he then looked at the blond who only turned his head away.

 

“Bro, actually there is something we want to ask you” Kuroo leaned back again and Bokuto peaked up at them.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you want to become our lackey?”

 

“How would I do that if you’re leaving?” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side.

 

“He means come with us, dumbass” Tuskishima mumbled but still kept his face turned away.

 

One…two…three seconds passed by before Bokuto shot to his feet and grinned widely. “What?! You really mean I can come with you?!”

 

Akaashi laughed softly. “Yes, you can help set things up on stage and carry around equipment and such. I can also continue teaching you if you come with us.”

 

“So are you coming or not?” Bokuto nodded violently as he looked at Kuroo who had asked the question. “All right. Go home, get packed. Meet us behind the concert hall at noon.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be there! Don’t leave without me!” he gathered his guitar and tore to his house like an owl out of hell.

 

* * *

 

 

The hum of the bus was the only thing that could be heard. The four of them were silent as they sat around in various seats on the bus. Bokuto was sitting on the couch with Akaashi’s head in his lap. Kuroo was laying on the ground in a makeshift bed with two pillows squished to his head, small snores could be heard from him. Tuskishima was laying in the hammock with headphones on and swiping through something on his phone. Bokuto sighed softly and absent mindedly threaded his fingers through Akaashi’s hair as he let his thoughts run freely.

 

It had been three years since they had asked him to come with them on the road. Bokuto’s strength made it easy for him to help backstage and pretty much with anything he was asked to do, Akaashi continued to teach him the guitar as well. Kuroo and Akaashi knew he had natural talent so it was only five months later that the three members sat and discussed including Bokuto as an official member. When they proposed the idea to him he eagerly accepted; thankfully everything went well and he even quickly accumulated a fan base.

 

A complete year after he met them he asked Akaashi to date him. The whole confession was full of fumbling, stumbling over words, and a massive amount of blushing. However, he managed to get the question out. Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto’s cheek while responding that he would love to date Bokuto. The two would get teased by Kuroo and Tuskishima as being ‘the love birds’ but Bokuto would only grin.

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi mumbled quietly and moved his head to look up at his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” he quickly retreated his fingers more the soft hair.

 

“You need to get some sleep, we are going to be preforming tomorrow” he reached to take Bokuto’s hand and hold it in his.

 

Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi’s forehead. He shifted so that he was laying down with Akaashi on top of him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know” he kissed Akaashi’s cheek. “Goodnight” he mumbled quietly.

 

Bokuto yawned and stretched as the four of them climbed off of the bus. It was the last day of this tour. After this they were going to take a six month break which all of them were looking forward to.

 

“Woah, it’s huge” Bokuto stated and looked at their venue.

 

“It’s the largest one we’ve been in” Akaashi came up beside him and slipped his hand into Bokuto’s.

 

Kuroo nodded. “Yup. We’re going to go out with a bang. I’ve heard it’s a sold out show.” He looked at Bokuto and smirked softly.

 

Bokuto grinned softly and nodded. “It’s perfect” he said quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto was tuning his guitar and sat by the open backstage door. He stopped and watched the rain pouring outside. He chuckled softly as it reminded himself of the day that he tried to see the band he was now a part of.

 

“What’s funny?” Akaashi asked stepping in from the backstage door after finishing his smoke.

 

“I’m just reminiscing” he grinned and watched Akaashi shrug off his coat.

 

“Well don’t hurt yourself” Akaashi joked and kissed Bokuto’s cheek. “Are you ready?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” he responded and kissed him in return.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi wiped some sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He couldn’t see much of the audience due to the bright stage lights but he could certainly hear them. They had just finished the third song in their second set. They shuffled a bit on stage as they prepared for the next song, it was one of their love songs, they only had about three; this one was Bokuto favorite. Akaashi smiled softly as he moved the capo into the correct position remembering all the times Bokuto would sing it or hum it, and he remember that it would only be sung or hummed when the large owl thought of Akaashi.

 

When he got everything situated he turned to signal to Kuroo that he was ready. However, instead of their usual set up with Kuroo singing Bokuto was instead setting down his guitar and moving towards the microphone. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the other dark haired man who just supplied a small smirk and a shrug. Akaashi sighed and turned his attention to Bokuto; the fan’s cheers increased when they saw Bokuto stepping up to sing. Kuroo was the main singer because that’s what he was best at but Bokuto had a really nice voice and the audience always cheered loudly since Bokuto didn’t sing many songs. Perhaps they forgot to tell him that they made the switch…or perhaps it was a last minute change.

 

When the roar of the crowd quieted a bit Bokuto nodded at him. Akaashi began the bass line with Tsukishima following in shortly after with the drums. Kuroo soon joined in and finally Bokuto began to sing.

 

_“What have you done to me?_

_Oh, what have you done to me?_

_How do I tell you how I feel?_

_Why am I being torn apart by the very thought of you?_

_I lay awake all night to think about you,_

_And wonder if you know how much I am tortured by you.”_

 

Akaashi smiled softly as Bokuto sang. It was almost ironic that how lately this song seemed to really hit home with him as most of his thoughts were devoured by the thought of Bokuto. The chorus began and tried to pay attention to what his hands were playing.

 

_“I want you,_

_Do you want me?_

_I guess we never thought this is how love would be._

_I just have one question for you baby…_

_Do you love me?_

_Because I love you”_

 

Bokuto sang the song perfectly, not that anyone was asking but Akaashi preferred Bokuto to sing this song rather than Kuroo. It always sent chills down his spine because, like everything else he did, Bokuto put so much emotion and feeling into it. He chuckled as he heard some of the girls on the front few rows swoon.

 

_“We don’t need anything or anyone,_

_We can do it on our own._

_Twist and turns of fate have brought us together._

_All of my regrets will fade away with time but,_

_I will never forget the way I feel right now,_

_With you.”_

Akaashi’s playing quieted a bit as Kuroo preformed the guitar solo. He was showing off, he noted as he watched the guitarist. He was jumping about and doing tricks, it would have looked ridiculous if the fans weren’t eating up. Akaashi’s eyes drifted to Bokuto right before he began to sing again.

 

_“Everything I want is in you._

_If you left me today and said goodbye,_

_What would I do?_

_I can’t live without you._

_But I’ll take my chances ad ask,_

_I want you,_

_Do you want me?_

_I guess we never thought this is how love would be._

_I just have one question for you baby…_

_Do you love me?_

_Because I love you”_

Bokuto slipped the microphone out of the stand and moved around a bit on the stage. Akaashi’s eyes followed him as he moved. Before he continued to sing his gazed locked with Bokuto’s and the vocalist gave him a huge, warm smile.

 

_“I can’t believe this moment has come,_

_It is impossible to not be overwhelmed._

_Take my feelings, let them grow._

_Don’t let me go._

_I’ve been waiting all of my life for this_

_And everything feels so right,_

_So I’ll ask,”_

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi as he smoothly transitioned into the chorus.

 

_“I want you,_

_Do you want me?”_

Without warning Kuroo and Tsukishima abruptly stopped playing causing Akaashi to come to a stuttering halt. He looked at the other two who were looking at…him? No, they were looking at Bokuto who was standing right in front of him, the two of them were parallel to the audience. There were a few confused whispers from the audience before Bokuto continued.

 

“I guess we never thought this is how love would be,” it was the lyrics but they weren’t being sung, just spoken. Bokuto’s eye’s bored into Akaashi as he spoke into the microphone. “I just have one question for you… Keiji…” Most of Bokuto’s movements were erratic and energetic, however, this one wasn’t. He slowly and carefully knelt down to one knee.

 

Akaashi’s hands flew to his mouth to cover his gasp as Bokuto knelt in front of him. A small box was pulled out of his pocket and opened up revealing a ring nestled in the black cousin. “Will you marry me?”

 

The crowd erupted into cheers, whooping and hollering could be heard all around Akaashi. He kept his hands pressed against his mouth as tears brimmed in his eyes. He nodded his head quickly and squeaked out a ‘yes’. Bokuto grinned as he slipped the ring onto the proper finger.

 

“Do you mind repeating that answer for us?” Bokuto asked into the microphone as he stood. He tilted the device towards Akaashi who’s grinned matched Bokuto’s.

 

“Yes!” He wasn’t sure how it was possible but the crowd managed to become louder. Akaashi didn’t care though, all that mattered was the man standing in front of him. He leaned in and kissed Bokuto, wrapping his arms around his neck and feeling arms snake around his waist in response.

 

Akaashi was led off stage by Bokuto after handing the microphone over to Kuroo. The two left on stage began playing a song they had prepared with just the two of them once Bokuto had asked them if it would be alright to go through with his plan.

 

Once he was back stage Akaashi let the tears flow freely. Bokuto laughed quietly as he hugged him, the smaller clung to him and buried his face in his boyfriend, no, his fiancé’s chest.

 

“When did you set all of this up?” he asked, finally pulling away to dry his eyes.

 

“About two weeks ago. At one of our stops while you went out to smoke I talked to Kuroo and Tsuki about doing this and they were down. Well, I don’t know if Tsuki really cared but Kuroo was super excited. I went out and got the ring the next day,” he held up Akaashi’s hand the ring was on. “I’m glad I go the sizing right. Lucky guess” he grinned.

 

When Kuroo and Tsukishima’s song was over the newly engaged couple returned onto the stage. The rest of the concert finished according to the original plan but Akaashi can’t really say he remembers much about it. All he remembered is feeling the ring against his finger and looking over at the man he on a whim decided to help, which became the greatest decision of his life.

 

And, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bokuto sings when he proposes to Akaashi isn't a real song, I kind of just made it up so...yeah.  
> This is the third installment of my series, please check the others out too c:
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment. All feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
